Um dia de verão
by Ninha Weasley
Summary: Ted tenta arrumar coragem para se declarar para Victoire.


Ted conferiu mais uma vez sua imagem no espelho. Os cabelos oscilando de um azul elétrico - que ele costumava usar - a um verde aguado até um loiro sem sal, como acontecia sempre que ele estava nervoso.

Respirou fundo, tentando conter a ansiedade, já que aquele não era nenhum dia anormal e nem a primeira vez que almoçaria na casa do Sr. e Sra. Weasley. Mas seria a primeira vez, desde o natal, que veria Victoire e teria que encarar de frente todos os sentimentos confusos que estavam martelando sua cabeça desde então.

Acostumado a ver Victoire Weasley como uma pirralha que sempre atrapalhava suas brincadeiras, Ted se assustou ao perceber que, nos seis meses que ficara sem vê-la - já que ele havia se formado e ela estava cursando o 6º ano em Hogwarts – ela havia crescido e se tornado uma bela garota.

E que garota!

Tinha as mesmas opiniões fortes e o jeito delicado de sempre, mas estava de certo modo diferente, e Ted não pode deixar de sentir atraído naquele dia.

Porém, uma pessoa tão linda como Victoire jamais ficaria muito tempo sozinha e, na mesma época, foi com pesar que descobriu que ela estava namorando. Confuso e nervoso, acabou brigando com ela, mas a briga não durou muito já que, semanas depois, Victoire voltou a lhe escrever como se nada tivesse acontecido.

E com quanta ansiedade Ted esperou cada uma daquelas cartas, escondendo-as dos companheiros na academia de Aurores; sonhando com o dia que voltaria a vê-la nas férias de verão e confessaria sua atração por ela, esperando que o sentimento fosse recíproco. E que ela largaria o idiota do namorado...

Infelizmente, o primeiro duro golpe que recebeu foi descobrir, através do seu padrinho que Victoire viajara para a França para passar o verão com os avós maternos. Só agora, semanas após o início das férias e apenas uma semana antes de a garota retornar a Hogwarts, é que iria reencontrá-la.

– Ted, você não vai descer? Vamos nos atrasar! – Ralhou sua avó, Andrômeda, no primeiro andar.

Ele queria que ela saísse primeiro e o deixasse para se preparar melhor, mas Andrômeda não tinha mais tanta confiança em aparatar sozinha, e queria o direcionamento do neto.

Ciente de que aquela era a quarta vez que a avó o chamava, Ted arrastou os pés até a sala, tentando engolir seu nervosismo e manter os cabelos numa única cor.

Andrômeda havia se arrumado com o melhor chapéu pontudo que possuía no guarda-roupa, embora não fosse realmente nenhuma ocasião especial. Mas sua avó sempre fora assim, vaidosa e, algumas vezes, até orgulhosa da própria aparência; o que Ted tinha que admitir, não era nada má.  
Na verdade, estava contente que a avó fosse bonita pois era uma segurança que seus próprios genes fossem bons para atrair o sexo oposto. Embora, pela primeira vez na sua vida, estivesse querendo atrair uma única pessoa do sexo oposto e ninguém mais.

Concentrando toda sua atenção com determinação, na destinação e com deliberação, Ted apertou o cotovelo da avó, girando com ela até parar no jardim d'A Toca.

Embora os Weasleys não fossem realmente seus parentes – e hoje ele estivesse particularmente feliz por ser assim – sempre adorou aquele lugar. Tanto seu padrinho quanto os diversos Sr. Weasleys sempre o trataram com respeito, como a um filho, e Ted sempre pode confiar neles como figuras masculinas que lhe inspirassem. Não que desprezasse seu pai, a quem conheceu quando era muito pequeno e, infelizmente, não se lembra. Tinha muito orgulho de Remo Lupin por tudo que ele era e fez, mas isso não o impedia de precisar de alguém que lhe desse conselhos que... bem, que sua avó não pudesse dar.

Sentindo como se tivesse engolido um milhão de borboletas, Ted viu sua avó bater na porta e, segundos depois, a Sr. Weasley precipitar por ela.

– Teddy! Como você cresceu!

Ted tentou não corar àquele comentário; mas, pensando bem, a Sra. Weasley sempre o faria sentir como se tivesse seis anos de idade.

– Andrômeda, pensei que vocês tinham desistido de vir.

A avó olhou de soslaio para o neto, afirmando sem constrangimento que a demora se devia a ele. A Sra. Weasley lançou um olhar maroto ao rapaz, e Ted achou melhor escapar, antes que precisasse responder a perguntas embaraçosas.

Passando rapidamente pela sala – naquele momento vazia – ele alcançou o jardim ao fundo da casa, onde todos os Weasleys e Potters se achavam espalhados pelo jardim.

O olhar de Ted, entretanto, procurou por uma única pessoa que, por ser uma das únicas loiras numa família formada quase exclusivamente por ruivos, não passava realmente despercebida.

E lá estava ela, sentada em um banco próxima a casa, parecendo completamente absorta em uma conversa com Audrey, sua tia. Os cabelos loiros platinados caiam em cascata pelas costas, mas não cobriam inteiramente os ombros que, por causa da blusa de alças, estavam nus. A pele da garota estava levemente bronzeada em contraste perfeito com seus olhos azuis e claros.

Victoire seria uma cópia exata da mãe, não fosse ser um bocadinho mais alta que ela e possuir algumas sardas pelo nariz e bochechas.

O olhar dela se virou inesperadamente na direção dele, e Ted se martirizou interiormente por sentir-se corar. Agora as borboletas em seu estômago rodopiavam em todas as direções e ele realmente achou que, se precisasse abrir a boca, iria vomitar.

– Teddy! Você está bem?

Ele deu um meio sorriso para o padrinho que vinha se aproximando. Achou que ele estava muito bem para alguém que há um mês completara trinta e sete anos – um tanto velho para alguém de apenas dezenove como Ted –, e igualmente para quem já tinha três filhos, um com doze anos e outro prestes a entrar em Hogwarts.

– Claro, porquê?

– Seu cabelo...

O garoto se horrorizou por um momento em pensar como estaria seu cabelo, e se ele estaria apresentável a Victoire. Olhando rapidamente seu reflexo na janela da cozinha, viu que não havia nada errado, exceto a cor amarela.

– Eu não pensei que você gostasse dessa cor, afinal. – Continuou Harry, com um sorriso estranho.

– É, eu quase pensei que era o Malfoy. – Emendou Rony, que se aproximou sorrateiramente, dando um soco nas costas do rapaz à guisa de recepção calorosa.

Ted, com esforço, mudou os cabelos de volta para o azul de sempre, esperando que ninguém pensasse que tinha escolhido a cor dos cabelos de Victoire de propósito.

– Muito engraçado, Tio Rony. – Respondeu com mau humor.  
– Teddy...  
A voz suave da garota às suas costas o assustou. Sentindo o corpo todo tencionar contra a sua vontade, ele girou nos calcanhares para encarar Victoire.  
Rony e Harry, lançando um olhar divertido ao garoto decidiram se afastar.  
– Depois falamos sobre aquele caso em Bristol, Ted.  
– Qual é Harry, falar de trabalho numa festa em família... apesar que seria bom só que o _pequeno_ Teddy não exceda, se não vamos ter um _caso _aqui.  
E com essa nota enigmática, os homens se afastaram, deixando Ted envergonhado em frente a Victoire.

– Você demorou. – Continuou a garota, cravando os olhos azuis nele.  
Ele percebeu seu coração perder um compasso e pensou seriamente se ela não estaria usando seu poder de _Veela_ – se é que esse poder resistia assim por tantas gerações.  
– Eu... eu... - Ele se esforçou para manter a concentração. Gaguejar nunca era legal, ainda mais quando já se tinha dezenove anos e, a garota à frente, somente dezessete. – Você está linda.  
A frase saiu antes que percebesse, mas Victoire sorriu, lisonjeada.  
– Não pensei que você tinha se atrasado por causa disso.  
– Não! Quer dizer... foi a vovó sabe. Ela não está muito bem para aparatar... acabou atrasando. – Desconversou.  
– Sei. Eu estava com saudades. – Disse ela sem o menor constrangimento e Ted sorriu com a perspectiva de ter seus sentimentos correspondidos. Mas antes que pudesse responder, ouviu uma voz levemente estridente às suas costas.

– Teddy!  
Victoire rolou os olhos pela interrupção mal-educada da irmã, Dominique, mas Ted não se importou _tanto_. Estava muito feliz com a deixa de Victoire para qualquer coisa mais o abalar.  
Dominique também havia crescido da última vez que ele havia visto. Estava mais alta e tinha grandes mechas roxas nos cabelos ruivos, sinal da sua constante rebeldia no alto dos seus quinze anos. Apesar de muito bonita, era o completo oposto da irmã mais velha, lembrando a família do pai.  
– Eu ganhei dois ingressos para o show das Esquisitonas, mas a mamãe não quer me deixar ir! É amanhã e eu sei que é sua banda retrô favorita! Vai comigo por favor, por favor, por favor... – Disse com súplica nos olhos também azuis. – Eu sei que se você for ela vai deixar.  
Em outras épocas, nada daria maior prazer do que ir a um show com Dominique e fazer uma bagunça no local. Mas agora ele era um auror e... bem, que se dane! Ele queria conquistar Victoire! Tinha que demonstrar um pouco mais de seriedade... ou ele pensava que sim.  
Olhando de soslaio para o objeto dos seus mais profundos desejos, viu que a garota aparentava serenidade, olhando para longe com os braços cruzados; mas Ted conhecia Victoire muito bem para saber que ela não estava tão tranquila como fazia parecer.  
– Ahn...Nick... eu não posso. Eu vou ter plantão amanhã no Quartel general, então...  
A garota fechou a cara, inconformada. Olhando para a irmã mais velha, que continuava a ignora-la, disse num tom alto.  
– Se ao menos _alguém_ não fosse tão estraga-prazer...  
– Não enche, Dominique. Você sabe que eu odeio aquela gente que você anda. – Respondeu Victoire, se virando a primeira vez para encarar a garota.  
Dominique bufou.  
– Claro, a senhora-perfeitinha-monitora-chefe...  
– Não é só isso! - Ralhou a irmã mais velha.  
– Eu não tenho culpa se você terminou com o Lucas! E você nem sabe se ele vai estar lá!  
O coração de Teddy voltou a acelerar. Finalmente um pouco de sorte! O namorado estava fora da jogada.  
– DOMINIQUE!  
Mas a irmã mais nova não se deu ao trabalho de responder; e saiu, pisando firme na outra direção do gramado.  
Victoire tomou a frente, segurando a mão de Ted e puxando-o para longe do resto da família. Não que isso fosse muito fácil, já que a família era muito grande; mas eles passaram a caminhar a passos lentos, rumo ao campo de quadribol onde costumavam praticar.  
Ted sentiu um formigamento no local onde suas mãos se tocavam, mas quando estava começando a se acostumar, ela o soltou, se limitando a caminhar do seu lado.  
– Você tem mesmo plantão amanhã? – Perguntou casualmente.  
– Sim. – Respondeu rapidamente, decidindo que era melhor manter a mentira até o fim.  
Victoire assentiu.  
– Eu sei que você adora essa banda... e você tem alguns amigos em comum com Nick... então... – Ela suspirou, encarando Ted. – Ela gosta de você, sabe.  
Ted olhou de volta para Victoire, surpreso.  
– O quê!?  
– Não parou de falar em você o verão todo. – Disse com uma voz estranha, desviando o olhar.  
Ele sorriu, feliz porque ela estava com _ciúmes_ dele.  
– Bobagem. Nick é muito nova, e é só uma amiga. E você... não está mais namorando?  
Ela ergueu os olhos, um tanto confusa pela repentina mudança de assunto, mas assentiu lentamente.  
Se sentindo bem mais corajoso, Ted estendeu a mão, segurando a de Victoire. Ela estacou, olhando pra ele, com as bochechas coradas.  
– Vicky eu...  
– Teddy! – Escutou uma voz um tanto infantil, mas mandona, chamá-lo. Victoire desviou o olhar novamente do dele, e toda magia do momento se perdeu.  
Virando-se sem muito contentamento para o dono da voz, Ted deu de cara com Rosa, Alvo e Tiago, todos parecendo inconformados com qualquer coisa. Rosa estava a frente, com os cabelos vermelhos flamejantes e armados destacando-se no meio dos primos que eram ligeiramente mais baixos que ela. Tiago, tão carrancudo quanto a prima, tentava puxar o braço dela, sendo repelido sem cerimônia. Alvo permanecia um tanto atrás, a semelhança com seu padrinho Harry mais acentuada que antes.  
– Teddy! Não é verdade que a sala precisa não existe mais?  
– Rosa... eu disse que não precisava perguntar... – Insistiu Tiago, dando uma piscadela discreta para Ted. – Eu não acredito que você não confia em mim.  
Rosa colocou as mãos na cintura, de um modo que o fez lembrar a própria Victoire quando ela estava brava.  
– Não dá pra acreditar em você Tiago! – E se virando para Ted continuou. – _Ele_ disse que vai toda semana na sala precisa.  
– E que tem um monstro lá dentro que só ele consegue ver. – Acrescentou Alvo, olhando com incredulidade para o irmão.  
Olhando para os garotos, Ted teve que se esforçar para não rir.

– Certo, quanto ao monstro eu não sei...  
– Papai me disse que a sala foi destruída Ted! – Afirmou Rosa. – E você mesmo disse que já tentou encontrá-la várias vezes.

– Bem, eu não encontrei, mas o Tiago... nós sabemos como ele é persis...

– O Teddy não encontrou. Isso pra mim é suficiente pra saber que a sala não existe e que você está querendo enganar a mim e ao Alvo. – Encerrou Rosa, olhando para Tiago como se desafiasse ele a retorquir. – Admita que você só está tentando nos enganar.

– Eu não admito nada! A sala está lá e o monstro também, e eu vou colocar ele atrás de vocês quando forem para Hogwarts. – Retrucou, com um brilho maroto nos olhos castanhos.

– Deixa pra lá Rosa. – Acrescentou Alvo, tentando impedir a prima de responder, embora a expressão dele não fosse tão confiante quanto a dela.

Mas os dois primos retomaram a discussão e, dessa vez foi Ted quem puxou Victoire para mais longe, pegando gentilmente a mão da garota.

Quando a soltou, viu com prazer que Victoire ainda estava constrangida, as bochechas ainda vermelhas.

– É bom não afastarmos demais. – Disse, ofegante, olhando por cima dos ombros de Ted.

Ele não olhou para ver com quem ela estava preocupada. Imaginou, com razão, que fosse o pai dela e, pensando nisso, voltou a caminhar lentamente, dessa vez em direção à casa.

– Não estamos longe. – Afirmou. – Molly e Louis estão ali. – Acrescentou, apontando os dois adolescentes há uns cinco metros adiante, também em uma discussão acalorada.

Victoire assentiu, sem dizer mais nada. Ted sentiu o peso daquele silêncio esmagá-lo, sem saber como retomar a conversa anterior.

– Seus primos estão muito agitados hoje. – Disse, tentando quebrar o gelo.

A garota o encarou com uma expressão esquisita.

– Pensei que considerava todos seus primos também.

Corando, ele tentou consertar.

– Não! Eu considero... não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

Victoire riu do embaraço dele e Ted, se acalmando, riu também.

– São meus primos. – Disse em tom sério, depois de passada a crise de riso. – E eu queria que fossem de fato. – Ele respirou fundo, parando abaixo de um carvalho. Tomando mais uma vez as mãos de Victoire sobre as suas e olhando bem nos olhos dela. – Victoire, eu preciso te dizer...

– Teddy! Vicky! – Os garotos se sobressaltaram ao ouvir uma voz que vinha do alto da árvore.

Olhando para cima, viram a cara sardenta de Fred Weasley preso em um galho, impossibilitado de se mexer.

– Socorro!

– Como você foi parar aí Fred! – Ralhou Victoire. – Eu vou contar pra sua mãe!

– Não, Victoire! – Choramingou o garoto. – Foi só uma experiência...

Ted cruzou os braços, chateado por mais uma interrupção. Apesar disso, não tinha como ficar chateado com o pequeno Fred; não na situação que ele estava.

– Mais uma experiência... – Meditou Victoire, olhando para Ted com a expressão divertida.

Sem perder tempo, tirou a varinha do jeans e, com um feitiço simples, fez o primo flutuar até o chão.

Ele ergueu a cara culpada para os jovens.

– Vocês não vão contar nada, não é?

– Não se você sair rapidinho daqui. – Disse Ted, com um sorriso.

Fred não esperou uma segunda chance; girou nos calcanhares e correu de volta à Toca, parando somente quando encontrou o primo Hugo à porta da cozinha.  
– Esses garotos... – Riu Teddy, sentindo parte do nervosismo voltar.

– Você estava me dizendo...

Insistiu Victoire.

– Certo... – Começou Ted, coçando a cabeça. – Eu estava te dizendo que... eu passei todo o verão...

– TEDDY E VICKY DEBAIXO DE UMA ÁRVORE, NAMORANDO E BEIJ...

– LILY! ROXANE! LUCY! – Repreendeu a prima mais velha, corando novamente

As garotas explodiram em risinhos, e Ted se chateou que ele e Victoire ainda não estivessem _realmente_ fazendo o que elas estavam cantando.

– Vocês estão mesmo namorando?

– Foi o que Molly disse, que vocês estavam andando no jardim namor...

– Roxane! – Repreendeu Victoire, mais uma vez. – Nós NÃO estamos namorando. Mas se vocês não saírem daqui AGORA vai ocorrer algo muito diferente de um beijo, vai acontecer um assassinato!

As garotas soltaram falsos gritinhos de terror, correndo na direção oposta entre risos e trechos de "Teddy e Vicky sentados numa árvore".

Victoire se desculpou, muito vermelha, mas Ted não perdeu tempo. Antes que surgisse uma nova interrupção, começou a se declarar.

– Victoire, desde que eu te vi no natal, eu não sei o que aconteceu... eu simplesmente não consigo...

– VICTOIRE! Já está na hora, vamos.

Ted soltou um muxoxo. Mas dessa vez não tinha nem pra quem reclamar: era a mãe dela quem estava chamando.

– Nós temos que ir. Papai tem um trabalho pra resolver e eu fiquei de ajudar minha mãe... Nós não podemos ficar...

– Certo. – Disse ele, desapontado.

Mas, então, sem nenhum anuncio prévio; Victoire beijou-o nos lábios, permanecendo lá por uns instantes antes de se afastar. Ted sentiu-se flutuar até algum espaço entre o infinito, e então voltar, embasbacado.

– Você vai se despedir de mim na estação? – Perguntou em voz baixa.

Surpreso, sentindo o coração disparado, Ted balançou a cabeça, afirmando.

Victoire sorriu, o sorriso mais bonito que ele já vira alguém dar e, logo em seguida, correu em direção à casa, deixando Ted completamente estupefato.

Sorrindo por dentro, ele pensou com satisfação que, com certeza ele iria até a estação.

Não perderia aquela despedida por nada.


End file.
